Office of the People's Commissar
The Office of the People's Commissar is a subdivision of the People's Power Party. It is headed by the People's Commissar of the PPP and is answerable only to the General Secretary of the PPP. History The Office of the People's Commissar was founded in 2647 by General Secretary Johannes Hermann von Lugendorf. The Office was created to help the General Secretary in any way they needed. The first People's Commissar was former Vice-Chairman of the Socialist People's Party George Andrews. General Secretary von Lugendorf appointed him because he saw Andrews as a pushover who could easily be maipulated. Over Andrews's short time as People's Commissar he was more of an annoyance than an aid. In October of 2649 Andrews was replaced by Chapotsky Naskarov, an old friend of von Lugendorf's form the New Left Party. Naskarov would prove to be much more helpful to von Lugendorf than was ever anticipated. When the purges of the PPP began in Febuary 2650 von Lugendorf didn't know who he could trust so he put the purges in the hands of Naskarov. The People's Commissar then began invasive background checks and interviews of party members and officials and rooted out all percieved opposition to the General Secretary. Naskarov had done his job and he had done it well. The PPP became a well-oild machine compared to what it was before the purge. After the purges the Office began to recieve more and more resposibily and Naskarov loved it. He felt like he was in charge and the Office's efficiency showed just how effective Naskarov could be. By the middle of 2650 the Office of the People's Commissar was in charge of all aspects of the PPP and was answerable only to Naskarov and von Lugendorf. When von Lugendorf retired Naskarov became General Secretary. He appointed Charles Valra to the People's Commissarship. He used Valra to help him cement his power. Under Valra the ISB was given police-like powers and the General Secretary was given the power to do almost anything they wanted. Structure * People's Commissar - Office Executive * Legislative Office - Passes interparty resolutions * Provisional Chairman of the Legislative Office - Presides of over Legislative office in absence of People's Commissar * Commissars - Appointed officers that head subdivisions of the Office of the People's Commissar Subdivisions of the Office of the People's Commissar * Legislative Office -Legislative Office Provisional Chairman: Commissar Peter Clark * Political Action Committee - Organizes rallies and campaigns -Commissar Karl Bromm * Fundraising Committee - Raises funds for the Party -Commissar Mark James * Office of Party Archives - Keeps records of Party activity -Commissar Amanda Limberg * Review Committee - Reviews status of Party members -Commissar John Vega * Removal Committee - Views recommendations of Review Committee concerning member removal -Commissar Gina Xaviar Non-Subdivisional Commissarships * Commissar of Order - Maintains order at Party proceedings -Commissar Peter Clark * Commissar of the Peace - Directs security at Party events -Commissar Mark Amber People's Commissars * George Andrews (2647-2649, forced to resign) * Chapotsky Naskarov (2649-2699) * Charles Valra (2699-Present) Legislative Office Provisional Chairmen * Peter Clark (2648-)